Erin and the Hyenas: Never Bug a Girl
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: The hyenas still keep on trying to get Erin but they fail by saying they shoulda got a different job.


**Erin and the Hyenas**

Episode 15: Never Bug a Girl

In the background, we see the hyenas standing their until they looked at us.

"We are hyenas. And when we see a meal, we give snap like this." Shenzi said.

She snap her teeth which she caught a little rock and she spit it out over Banzai and Ed.

"Believe us, it's no fun being hyenas. I rather be a banker," Banzai said.

"And I rather be a banker's boss." Shenzi said.

Banzai conitued, "And have a buisness man's lunch, instead we've to catch things like her."

Banzai pointed at Erin, who has her hair up in a braid, black glasses, and wears a black tank-top, black wrist gloves with colorful beads on the wrist, blue jeans with a pink belt, and rainbow color shoes.

"I'm human teenager and their hyenas." Erin said. "And do you know what an old teenager does when she sees hyenas. Well, she... she runs for her life, man."

Erin begin to run and the hyenas went after her. She went inside a hole which made the hyenas stop and Shenzi put her mouth in the hole but had no idea there was a bottle with an wooden lid. Shenzi snapped but she snap a wooden lid. She spit in Banzai's nose. She did it again but bottle had her face inside it.

"As we were saying, maybe I shoulda be a banker." Banzai said, with a hold-nose voice.

"And a banker's boss." Shenzi said, in the bottle.

Ed just looked at them, stupidly.

--

Banzai hold a vaccum, turn it on, and he put it over the hole. On the other side their was a bear sleeping near a small hole and he got suck into it in the vaccum.

"Ah-ha! I got 'er." Banzai said.

"First we'll give her a smack and then will have a little snack." Shenzi said.

They oepn the lid of three of them hit Erin until they slow down and stop hitting because their hitting the bear.

"If I had listen to my mother I hada been a spokes woman." Shenzi said.

"And if I had listen to my mother I hada been radio announcer." Banzai said.

The three ran from the bear as it went after them saying, "Come back here!"

--

Next to a tree was a trail of chocolates all the way to Erin's hole as Shenzi poured more chocolates on the ground.

Banzai cleared his throat and talk like a woman, "Oh look. Somebody spilled some deliocous sweet chocolate all over the ground. Some lucky girl is gonna have a feast."

The three ran behind a tree that the chocolate leads to. Erin came out with a smirk.

"You know. If I didn't fall for this, it'll break ole' Bonnie's heart." Erin said, as she came out and eat the chocolates. "My, my, my... l-look at all this deliocous chocolates."

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed looked from behind the tree and went back waiting for Erin.

Erin stop looking at a big rock in front of her legs.

"Uh-oh, there's a big ole rock in the way." Erin said. "Lucky for me, a teenager can lift up a million times her own weight. That kinda makes a fellow proud."

Erin threw the rock and it landed on the hyenas which gave them lumps and hold the rock.

"Maybe I shoulda been a doctor, then we can prescribe a pill." Banzai said.

"And shoulda been nurse." Shenzi said.

--

Erin was having trouble putting a watermelon in her tree.

"Ah looks like I'm gonna need some help with this." Erin said, then saw the hyenas who were offscreen. "Hey guys, how's about giving me a hand here."

The hyenas came and had their right arms in their back except Ed.

"We'll do better then that." Shenzi said. "We'll give you a hand," then she and Banzai got out clubs. "with a big clubs in it."

They try to hit Erin except their hit the watermelon when Erin jumped and landed over the small tree.

"Aw, thanks pals. I never coulda make it without yah'll." then Erin got in the hole.

They just stare at the hole and they ran off for another plan. Erin came out and saw them.

"Now I just know ole' Mandy and Bens is up to something." Erin said. "I better move this tree so he doesn't trip over and hurt themself."

Erin move the tree father from a hole and went back to the hole.

"Now to get back to my little pad and close the trap door never know it just might rains." Erin said.

She got in the hole and closes it with the trap door. Banzai is holding a "Girl Remover" sprayer.

"This girl remover is just the thing. We'll remover from her house and into a better neighborhood..." Banzai expalined. "In OUR stomaches."

They went to the tree and sparyed it until smoke was all over them and then they turned yellow and they fell on the ground.

"If that girl got half of what we have, she's in big trouble." Shenzi said.

--

Banzai hold a dynamite stick, walked to tree, light it up, and put it in the tree. They went back to the rock and close their ears. Erin was behind them and she shouted, "**BOW!**"

"Ah-ha! Sucess at last!" Banzai said, thinking the dynamite exploded.

They went to the tree and put their heads in the hole at the same time.

"Hey Erin, what do you think about that?" Shenzi asked.

The dynamite really exploed and their heads were black and smokey.

"We know we think about that but we shouldn't say that in public." Banzai said.

The three walked when Banzai said the last part.

--

Banzai was holding a metal ball.

"Your probally wondering what I am going to do with this shoutfoot, well we're gonna show yah." Banzai said.

He put it in the hole and Ed got a magnet and he, Shenzi, and Ed hold it and moved around. Then they ran left until they ran down a hill trying to stop the magnet. They fell down all the way to the ground the magnet was around Shenzi's neck and the shotfoot was on Banzai's head giving him a lump.

--

Banzai was holding a fishing rod and Shenzi got out a box of Resses Whoppers.

"You know? This plan never fails." Banzai said. "Espically when your trying to catch a teenager that's hooked on chocolate peanut butter balls."

He rail down the box as Erin looked at it.

"Oh looks like old Sammy's at it again." Erin said. "Might as well play along with them."

She grab the box and the hook, run off with the hook.

"We gotta bite, but we'll let her run a litte so he can be tied up then we'll yank her in." Shenzi said.

She ran from three holes and put the hook on the back bumper of a moving truck. The car begins to move and the strings went straight.

"Okay Erin, this is the end of the line!" Banzai yelled.

But he got pulled in as Shenzi and Ed grab him but they got pulled out from different holes and they were dragged off by the moving truck.

"Well, now that's life and how sweeeet it is." Erin said, eating the chocolates out of the box.


End file.
